


Small Package

by orphan_account



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carmilla laughs at your tiny dick. (But also sucks you off.)
Relationships: Carmilla (Castlevania)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Small Package

As soon as your shirt is off, Carmilla pushes you backward onto the bed. You let yourself fall. Then she's on top of you, impatiently tearing open your pants.

 _What happened to foreplay?_ you wonder.

You thought she was going to play with you more before you disappointed her, but it looks like it's over already. She's staring and you want to _die_. You know your family jewels aren't impressive. Not all the blood has rushed to your cock, there's still plenty left to heat your cheeks with a blush. Carmilla blinks and then laughs.

"It's so _small_ ," she gasps out, and then she's laughing too hard to comment further.

You start to pull up your pants, but Carmilla lays her hand on your thigh to stop you.

Her laughter dies, but she still sounds amused as she says, "Leaving already?"

It seems she's not done with you after all.

"No, ma'am!"

You drop your pants to the floor.

"Good boy," she says with a predatory grin.

Cupping your balls in one hand, she leans down to lick the tip of your cock. You moan as she tongues the slit, then licks the length of it from tip to base and back. Your hands fist in the sheets as she closes her lips around the head of your cock and sucks. You hold back a scream as her lips slowly descend, drawing your cock into the wet heat of her mouth.

She suckles you so sweetly that you're already fighting off an orgasm. You want this to last longer. She rolls your balls in her palm and you let out a sound like a dying goose. _Not_ sexy. She giggles around her half-mouthful of cock.

She starts sucking harder. Your hot seed coats her tongue, and she swallows it down.


End file.
